


[056 Alive] Hypothetically

by flirtoptionthree



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtoptionthree/pseuds/flirtoptionthree
Summary: Subaru asks Puck about multiverse theory.





	[056 Alive] Hypothetically

Ferris liked Subaru, for all that he didn't posses a bone of self-preservation in his soft human body. Subaru was cheerful and loved cats, that was how Ferris befriended Puck. Subaru enjoyed having two sets of ears within easy rubbing distance and his technique was impeccable, it was an excellent reminder of the joys life offered.

The three of them had cuddled up a few times in the sunny garden since returning.

Sometimes, though, Subaru got -- strange. Stranger.

"Well sure alternate simultaneous timelines can exist beside each other," Puck said. He was drifting near them while Ferris stretched across Subaru's knees and got the full force of his ear attention.

"So what if, hypothetically, time kept resetting after someone die -- ah --" Subaru cut off, clutching at his chest. It was probably a self-comfort thing. The witch's smell welled around them, "--hypothetically someone kept returning to a single point in time, causing different events as a result. What happens to the other timelines?"

"It would depend on what caused the split of course!"

Subaru was still kneading his breastbone in distress, so Ferris dislodged them to turn around and push Subaru over, flopping completely across him, "Let's just take a nyap." That wasn't likely to happen, Puck was now floating halos around Ferris's head, looking interested. Ferris bit Subaru's ear to distract him but it did nothing, he had a surprisingly high pain threshold.

"What if -- what if, say, Emilia kept dying," Subaru stubbornly continued, voice muffled by the arm Ferris had flung across his face. Ferris hugged his head a little. It was kind of rude that he was still worried about Emilia with Puck and Ferris all over him, but that irrational devotion to his lord was admirable. Guarding against completely meaningless possibilities he couldn't do anything about was a very Subaru thing to do. They just needed to unstick him from this line of thought and get back to what was important: ear petting.

"Oh," Puck laughed, "there aren't any timelines where Emilia dies. I would destroy any timeline where Emilia dies! I would coat the whole universe in ice and crush it between my paws! I would find the boy responsible and freeze the heart out of him, then I would freeze everything else! Oh, it would be horrible. That's a mean hypothetical, Subaru!"

It was very obviously the wrong thing to say. Puck wasn't a creature concerned with the feelings of lesser mortals, but he was being extra-theatrical at exactly the wrong moment. Ferris sometimes wished to care less about people, but Subaru was tensed up all over and starting to hyperventilate. It made him uncomfortable to lie on, and it wasn't nice to listen to. Subaru was so aggressively positive it was distressing to see him panicking.

"Emilia's fine," Ferris soothed, "we're all alive, Subaru, Puck's just being a nyasty little spirit." Subaru's ears got a rub. Even if it didn't work on humans the same way, Ferris enjoyed it.

"Right," Subaru panted, calming, "right."


End file.
